Magnifying devices for mounting to containers, such as prescription medicine bottles, are known in the art for making it easier to read the container label. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D333,146, 6,621,629, 6,594,928, 6,549,345, 6,081,392, 5,302,279, 5,204,775, and 5,193,032. These prior art references show numerous attempts over a number of years to provide a satisfactory device.
The assignee of the present application has also sold in the prior art the magnifying device depicted in FIG. 1. That device has a pair of engaging members that grip the sides of the bottle. A rubber strap extends between the engaging members to prevent the device from being pulled forwardly off the container. This prior art device is sold in different sizes, each designed for a different size container.